


safely in your arms

by chocofes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocofes/pseuds/chocofes
Summary: chiaki and kanata fuck in the av room





	safely in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this kinda sucks i wrote the porn at first and slapped on the intro and ending bc i had to so it looks really rushed., I am Not Good at writing pornand i also was not present in my own body half of the time as i was writing this Please for the love of god someone help me ehlp me HELP ME

It was post practice. Chiaki wasn’t quite sure how things had ended up this way, but the two were left in the AV room after the junior members had left home in bustle as they always did, Shinobu and Tetora dragging Midori along after Chiaki had dismissed them. Those two always did their best to make Ryusei Green feel more enthusiastic, but nothing really seemed to work, lamented Chiaki with a sigh. He was about to dismiss Kanata too, but the oddball had offered to do more practice, and who was Chiaki to deny his very own boyfriend?

 

That’s how it had started, anyway. They were practicing normally, space a little limited as they were in the AV room, but nothing they couldn’t work around— at least, that was what they had thought until Kanata fumbled over a move, stepping left instead of right and toppling over onto Chiaki— who normally would have gotten back up without a problem, but for some reason in that moment, he felt as if he were powerless. Kanata had apologized as he would, but he did not get up either, and he had caught Chiaki’s stare, and…

 

Somehow, that had escalated to the situation they found themselves in.

 

Red and blue jackets thrown across the room, clawing at each other as they kissed desperately; desperate for what exactly was unclear, but they continued with vigor, until Kanata was rutting against him.

 

Kanata let out a pleased sigh, high-pitched whine caught in his throat. He let his hands rest on Chiaki’s chest, rolling his hips against his— his own chest heaving up and down. Their clothes were too hot, Ryuseitai’s uniform did have a number of layers after all. This, and Kanata’s pants were tight enough, but already, his erection was straining against the fabric, urging soft whines out of him as he rocked against Ryuseitai’s leader

 

“U-Ugh, Kanata, you sure are eager, huh…” Chiaki muttered, brows knitted together tightly and eyes squeezed shut. Despite this, he didn’t seem to have any qualms, and moved into Kanata’s touch with vigor, hands curled against Kanata’s back. He exhaled loudly, shuddering underneath him.

 

Kanata only laughed, licking his lips and leaning down to press a wet kiss against Chiaki’s open mouth. Chiaki’s face heated up even more, which he didn’t even realize was possible, and he let out a muffled moan against Kanata’s lips.

 

The boy on top of him pulled away from a moment, to whisper against Chiaki’s lips.

 

“Chiaki’s body is very ‘hot’...” he sighed, green eyes fluttering shut. Chiaki let out a throaty groan, thumb massaging circles into Kanata’s sides, movements growing sloppy with desperation. “I would like it to get even hotter…”

 

“Kanata, Kanata…” Chiaki hissed, eyes narrowing. “Shit, I… you, _ah,_ better hurry up…?”

 

“I ‘understand’...” With a soft sigh, Kanata lifted his hips so he could tug Chiaki’s pants down, lips curling into an amused smile at the sight of his star-printed underwear. Chiaki just wriggled a bit, choked noise escaping his throat.

 

“You are very ‘hard’ down here, you know…?” Kanata brought his hand down to palm and press against the bulge in Chiaki’s boxers, to which he keened at. Chiaki’s brows knitted together, forehead shiny with a sheen of sweat. He brought a hand up to muffle his sounds. Kanata tutted, using his free hand to curl around Chiaki’s wrist and pulling the offending hand away.

 

“I want to hear you…” he murmured, before pressing a light kiss to the side of Chiaki’s mouth. Chiaki bit his lip, groaning lowly when Kanata pressed against him with more pressure.

 

The blue-haired boy wriggled out of his own pants, beginning to rock against Chiaki again with only two thin layers of fabric separating them. Kanata puffed out soft sighs and whines, eyes shutting while Chiaki was louder, groans deeper and more guttural. He was getting touchy, Kanata realized as he felt two hands on his hips, sliding down his back and cupping his ass, squeezing as Ryuseitai’s leader rocked up against him.

 

“Oh, _Kanata,_ ” he breathed, movements growing more erratic, messy, lacking thought and finesse.

 

“Chiaki…” Kanata repeated his name, dipping his head down to lick a stripe up his exposed neck to his jawline, pressing light kisses as he reached his hands down to tug off Chiaki’s boxers and freeing his erection.

 

Chiaki only gasped lightly in reply, a whimper catching in his throat. Kanata remained buried in the crook of his neck as he grasped for his cock, taking him in his grip and pumping a few times. He was hot and heavy in his hand, as usual— fully hard and throbbing.

 

“Chiaki is hot ‘down here’, you know…?”

 

The other boy whined, rolling his hips up as Kanata moved his wrist, rubbing circles against the head of his cock with his thumb. Kanata fought the urge to whimper as well as he felt how he twitched in his hand.

 

“Chiaki, Chiaki…” he mumbled against his tanned neck, biting lightly and peppering gentle kisses. “I want you, I want…”

 

“Kanata, we don’t have…”

 

“Shh,” Kanata sat up, shimmying his boxers off and tossing them off to the side thoughtlessly. “It ‘doesn’t matter’, see,” He pulled his hand away from Chiaki’s dick, pulling a needy whine from the boy which was quickly muffled by two of Kanata’s fingers, pressing against his tongue. Chiaki gasped, eyes widening.

 

“Please ‘suck them well’, okay…? I don’t want to hurt myself…”

 

Color flooded Chiaki’s cheeks, but he complied obediently, running his tongue over Kanata’s digits, and Kanata couldn’t help the grin that crawled onto his face as he watched Chiaki take his fingers diligently, tongue pressing against the pads of his fingers.

 

After enough time, he pulled his fingers out, a string of spit connecting Chiaki’s lips and his fingers.

 

“This is ‘enough’,” muttered Kanata before leaning down to envelop Chiaki’s lips in a heated kiss. The boy let out a startled yelp before relaxing into the kiss. Kanata reached down, breath hitching in his throat as he slowly pushed a finger inside himself. He let a high pitched whine escape him, sucking on Chiaki’s bottom lip as he pushed deeper into himself. It ached a bit, but he could bear it— he wanted to see Chiaki’s pleasured face more, anyway.

 

“Oh, _Chiaki_ ,” he breathed against his mouth as he pushed in a second finger, stretching himself wider and rolling back against his fingers. “It’s been too ‘long’, you know…? Hero.” Chiaki keened at the name, arching his back and rolling his hips up in desperation.

 

“Please, Kanata, Kanata…”

 

“Be patient…”

 

Kanata’s face screwed up, biting his bottom lip with flushed cheeks. Nuzzling his forehead into the crook of Chiaki’s neck, he pulled his fingers out of himself, reaching for Chiaki’s cock and lining himself up. With a pleased sigh, he sat up properly and lowered himself, brows knitted together. “Chiaki…”

 

Chiaki gasped, letting his head loll back as he groaned. “S-Shit— Kanata, it’s been too long, _you…!_ ” He held onto his hips, heaving out a guttural sigh. Holding back the urge to pin Kanata down and fuck him without restraint, he gritted his teeth, digging his fingers into Kanata’s hips in which he got a whimper in response.

 

“A— aah… ufufu, Chiaki, look…~ I’m so ‘hard’ for you, see…?” Kanata rolled his hips quickly, bringing a hand forward to wrap around his cock and pump himself once, twice. Sighing softly, he tilted his head to the side, parting his red lips. With a gentle exhale, he raised himself, dropping down to the base of Chiaki’s cock and doing so again and again until he fell into a steady rhythm.

 

Chiaki squeezed his eyes shut, rolling his hips up as Kanata came down— causing the oddball to squeal, arching his back and moaning loudly every time Chiaki thrusted up into him. A sheen of sweat quickly made itself visible onto Kanata’s forehead, the boy exhaling soft puffs of hot air with every movement. With an agitated whine, Kanata pulled off his own shirt with one hand— tossing the black garment across the room.

 

“Chiaki, Chiaki…” Kanata became more vocal as he started speeding his own movements up, Chiaki briefly losing the rhythm but falling back into the pace with Kanata. Kanata repeated the hero’s name like a mantra, expression knitted tightly together.

 

Chiaki’s black Ryuseitai shirt rolled up delightfully, Kanata thought, sliding his hands under the shirt to feel his toned abdomen. Kanata’s lips curled into a smile, pushing up the shirt so it bunched up around his underarms— exposing his chest, which Kanata found nothing but joy in. Chiaki whimpered, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he felt Kanata’s hands cup around his broad chest, thumb circling his nipple. He squeaked out another moan when Kanata leaned down, pressing an inappropriately chaste kiss against his left nipple while his hand toyed with the other.

 

“Chiaki’s chest is ‘sensitive’, isn’t it…” mumbled Kanata, tongue slipping out between his lips to lap against his nipple. Chiaki couldn’t help but arch his back into the stimulation, head rolling to the side, exposing his neck. Kanata giggled breathily, leaning up to press a kiss against his neck.

 

Chiaki grunted as he rolled his hips up, grip tight on Kanata. He was hardly able to get a word out, silenced by his own whimpers and moans. Kanata was still having his way with him, riding him quickly and biting and nipping at every inch of bare skin he could find.

 

With each movement, Kanata could find himself drawing closer and closer. His already loud noises grew louder, hips moving faster as he moved his hands up to grip on Chiaki’s shoulders, head tilting to the side as he sped up until he was at a satisfactory pace. Chiaki was the same; moans growing louder, grip so tight it would leave bruises, hips bucking upwards erratically as hot sighs escaped past his lips.

  
“Kanata… Kanata…”

 

“Chi- Chiaki…!”

 

It was Kanata who came first, eyes glazed over with a dazed expression on his face, cheeks prettily flushed with lips parted. He felt as if warmth were climbing up his body, pooling in the pit of his stomach and spreading from bottom to top, toe-curling. His nails dug into Chiaki’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm, whining loudly as cum dripped down his length, body spasming and dick twitching as he fought to catch his breath. Chiaki finished soon after, cursing under his breath and cumming inside Kanata who whined in response, wriggling and waiting for him to finish before pulling himself off, and collapsing on top of him.

 

For now, they were too tired to move, but they would get up to clean soon enough— Chiaki sighed, now that he had a clear mind…

  
“Ka-Kanata! That was, uh, fun and all, but do you really have to rope me into your sexual fantasies, this was just irresponsible, you know?! I don’t mind doing it in the bedroom, but we’re at school, and- and… oh…”

 

He was promptly interrupted by Kanata’s gaze, pleading looking upwards with a pout on his face.

 

“It is ‘fine’, isn’t it, Chiaki…? We had fun, that is ‘all that matters’...” he reasoned, reaching up to loop his arms around Chiaki’s neck and nuzzling into his chest.

 

Chiaki’s face reddened in response, but he just sighed, shaking his head and threading his fingers through Kanata’s blue locks.

 

“That is… well, maybe it is fine for now…”

Kanata hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing more against his warm boyfriend. The fingers in his hair started moving, massaging his scalp, and Kanata could feel himself starting to drift off, the drowsiness of post-sex starting to catch up to him, and…

 

(Needless to say, Kanata didn’t get much cleaning up done after that. Nor did Chiaki, who didn’t have the heart to wake his sleeping boyfriend. Instead, he let him rest in his arms, chest and cheeks warm.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s please dont use spit as lube its not good thank you just buy lube


End file.
